


No encore

by Irit



Series: He comes to everyone in the end [3]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Rebecca - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irit/pseuds/Irit





	

A beautiful young woman stood on a pier and watched her husband as he carried her body from the boat house and to the boat. Wind tugged at his jacket and mingled sweat on his pale face with the salty sea spray. But the gusts didn't touch either the woman's elegant dress or the frothy lace on her companion's shirt. She turned her head and took another long and thoughtful look at his face.

"Did I really love him that much?.."

He looked like her husband and he didn't. The cheekbones and stubborn chin were the same but the gaze was so very different. And Maxim could never have such a mysterious smile.

"it's time,' he told her.

She put her fingers onto his gallantly proffered hand, cool and strong, and gave him her most seductive smile.

"Another kiss before we go?.."

But his blue eyes remain cold.

"You can only die once, Rebecca."


End file.
